Atlas
Atlas is a Charger type suit utilized by Anthony Wright, a vigilante of unknown affiliation. While the suit itself appears to be a run-of-the-mill Charger, the Atlas is actually a test vessel for an Experimental Polyweave Code which makes the suit's parts incompatible to anything without a special command code. NOTE: The stats below are the default stats of the Bladeshifter. As a Charger, these can change, except for Energy. Wikia Owner: Subnauticatracer Attack: 89/100 Defense: '''85/100 '''Speed: 92/100 Energy: MAX/100 Features * Dual Element Launchers: Specialized weaponry used to create elemental projectiles, the Dual Element Launchers allow the Atlas suit to utilize Napalm AND liquid Nitrogen in combat. * Vortex Shield: Playing with hot and cold winds, the suit is capable of creating a shield to defend the user against projectiles. * Magnetic Clasps: Static Electricity and Magnetization units allow Atlas to run up and down walls with ease. * Electrical Booster: A Transformer that can amplify electrical currents absorbed by the suit. As a Charger, this is important if the suit is running low on power. * Experimental Polyweave Code: As the name suggests, the EPC is an experimental code designed to prevent suit hacking or hijacking. Consisting of multiple overlapping programs that will alert a firewall if the incorrect access form was entered too many times (A sort of Collapsing Circuit, but in code form), the code is equipped with a time-lock feature to prevent the same hacker from trying again, like an Iphone's disable, as well as a lack of a backdoor access. However, it is Experimental, and thus the suit may not accept replacement components unless forced to with a Phasic Code. Power Moves Atlas is unique as it is one of the few suits to feature something called Power Moves, tide turning combos that can make or break a fight, at the cost of severely lowering the energy level of the user. In Atlas's case, his Power Move is Vortex Bomb, an unstable hot-cold grenade that explodes after a 7 second countdown. It's pull force is extremely powerful, enough to rip a limpet off a rock, but creating the grenade costs a significant amount of energy and ammo on Atlas' part. Weakness A Complexly-wired cooling and heating system is required to keep Anthony from being cooked or frozen. If this system fails, he has about 20 minutes of ability usage before he has to get out of the suit. Story Chapter 1: Downtown Tokyo Atlas looked over the city of Tokyo. Apparently someone had given his location away and he was being targeted by a certain Cybernation Fire-User. "Any Minute now, Blast. Any minute now." Atlas yawned as he awaited for his assailant to arrive. Sure enough, the familiar blue-glow of Blast's Aerial Kit caught the Charger's attention. Atlas only managed to dodge to the side in time as Blast threw a punch with his gauntlets. The Cybernation soldier skidded on the roof, before turning and grabbing his Thermite Launcher. "Time to burn, Vigilante!" Blast pulled the trigger, firing a bundle of thermite at Atlas. The Charger just managed to avoid becoming bacon by freezing the thermite with his Nitrogen Railgun, and ran in the other direction. Blast gave chase as epic music played in the background, each Bladeshifter countering the other's weaponry as Atlas jumped from building to building. Onlookers sought cover from the battle as Blast threw Atlas into a bus, forcing the latter to rethink tactics. Blast prepared to land another blow before being blasted away by Atlas's Megaton Force Emitter. "You fight well, but your still not fast enough!" Atlas mocked the Cybernation soldier as power was focused on leg movements, allowing the Charger to zip off. "You're not getting away that easy." Blast retorted, giving chase with his aerial kit. Mid-air, Blast locked on to the sprinting charger, before unleashing a barrage of missiles down upon the streets of Tokyo. Explosions rocked the city as the Charger skipped through the streets, attempting to avoid getting killed by said missiles. News Choppers flew above as the battle took place, Blast clearly going overkill. Atlas had an idea, but he only had one shot at it, considering the speed and Blast's reaction time. All power was focused to speed-related movement, and faster than the blink of an eye the charger vaulted close by buildings and appeared behind Blast. "Industrial Particle Cannon. FIRE!" A Massive, Particle-Cannon-from-Overwatch-colored beam was unleashed from Atlas's chest, pinning down Blast and stopping the mass missile armageddon. By the time the beam finished firing, the suit went into a charging state as Anthony stepped out of it. He walked over to where Blast hit, and saw that the shot had sent the Cybernation Bladeshifter a bit deep. There was a crater in the shape of the soldier. "Police'll be here soon. Better get out of here." Category:Neutrals Category:Charger